Opposites Distract
by misseeweasley
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been tiptoeing around each other for far too long. One stupid comment from James, and everything changes. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first ever chaptered fic. It took me a pretty long time, and I'm really quite proud of it.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as usual, none of the things you recognise are mine. And unfortunately, neither is Alex Gaskarth, and I hope that he doesn't mind me borrowing him for this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Opposites distract,<br>We fall between the cracks.  
>Forget about each other,<br>'Til we get each other back._

**Chapter one.  
>SundayMonday.**

Remus Lupin was a spectacular person, in the eyes of Sirius Black. He was smart, funny, and not to mention good looking. Remus was the best person he knew, because he believed in everybody with every fibre of his being. Everyone except for himself.  
>Sirius often wonders when he fell in love with Remus. Was it that first day they met, and Remus' scars fascinated him? Was it that day that he held him close when he told them that they knew his 'furry little secret'? Perhaps it doesn't go back quite that far. The point is, one day, Sirius was minding his own business, when the sudden, crushing weight landed on his chest, and he came to the realization that he was in love with his werewolf best friend.<p>

"Shit!" He had exclaimed, causing James to jump out of his skin.  
>"Bloody hell, Sirius!" James replied, punching Sirius on the arm. "You scared the life out of me."<br>"I've had an epiphany!"  
>"Wanna go see Madam Pomfrey?" James asked, looking up from his transfiguration homework.<br>"Prongs, you idiot. A realization, an 'oh-my-god-I-understand-now' moment."  
>"Oh, I see. What was it?"<br>"I think I'm gay!" said Sirius.  
>"Oh, I know." James answered, before rolling his eyes and going back to his essay.<br>"You what?"  
>"Pads, I'm your best friend, give me some credit. You haven't been with a girl since third year. That's three years, mate."<br>"Well, fine." Sirius said, crossing his eyes and pouting.  
>"Is that it?"<br>"And I like Moony." Sirius put out, smirking as he waited for James' reaction.  
>"I know that, too."<br>"James, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Why didn't you tell him what?" Said a new voice, in the form of a rather sexy werewolf.<br>"Hey, Remus." Sirius said, grinning.  
>"Moony." James nodded, moving up on the sofa to make room for their friend.<br>"So, what didn't you tell Sirius, Prongs?" Remus asked as he took a seat.  
>"That he likes -" James began.<br>"Cake." Sirius cut in quickly.  
>"Right." Remus said, raising one eyebrow.<br>"So, how were prefect rounds, Rem?" Sirius asked, swiftly changing the subject.  
>"Yeah, they were alright. What have you guys been doing?" Remus replied, stretching his back and yawning.<br>"Well, we played exploding snap, charmed Peter's hair blue - that's where he is now, by the way -, then James started his transfiguration and we discussed, erm, desserts."  
>"That's nice." Remus said, closing his eyes.<br>"Done!" James said with a flourish, making Remus jump.  
>"That's nice." Remus repeated, before getting up. "I'm going to bed. You two coming?"<br>"Oh, Moony darling. I didn't realize you liked me that way!" James said, as he put his books away.  
>"Who knew our bookworm was kinky?" Sirius said.<br>"Oh shut up, both of you." Remus said, laughing and heading up the stairs.  
>"Right behind you, Rem." Sirius said, getting up. Before he was out of earshot he heard James murmur quietly, "You wish."<p>

The day after Sirius' epiphany started out like every other. He woke up, dressed, admired his sheer beauty, then headed down to breakfast with Remus, James and a now normal hair colored Peter.  
>The only difference to this day, was that Sirius was quiet. Eerily so. When they reached the gryffindor table and had piled their plates with food, James commented on Sirius' brooding.<br>"God, Padfoot." He said, "Unrequited love makes you a moody little bitch."  
>Sirius glared darkly at James, hoping no-one would take his comment too seriously.<br>"Sirius Black? Unrequited love? Wow, guess there's a first time for everything." Remus said, eyes wide with curiosity.  
>"Oh, yeah. He likes -"<br>"Ice cream." Sirius finished.  
>"Um, right. And ice cream doesn't feel the same?" Remus said, choosing not to pry. Sirius would tell him if he wanted him to know.<br>"Sadly, no." Sirius said, smiling.  
>The day carried on in a similar fashion. By the end of all their classes, James had tried to tell Remus so many times, that Sirius was running out of sweet foods to replace the word 'you' with.<br>And then at dinner time, Sirius didn't have time to interrupt James.  
>"Sirius, that Ravenclaw's making eyes at you again." Remus said, looking at a dark haired girl on the table beside their own.<br>"Oh, not my type." Sirius said nonchalantly.  
>"Oh, what is then?" Remus replied curiously.<br>"Males. Particularly you." James said as he shovelled food into his mouth.  
>"What?" Remus said, as Sirius choked on his chicken pie.<br>"Yeah, Sirius likes you." James said offhandedly.  
>Sirius himself, was choking on a mouth full of pastry, and was unable to do anything. Eyes of many of their fellow Gryffindor's were now watching the scene unfold before them.<br>"James, shut up." Remus said, and Sirius noticed that he was blushing.  
>"It's the truth, Rem. He's been pining over you for the longest bloody time. Its dead annoying."<br>"James!" Sirius finally managed to swallow his food. "You are a terrible friend!" He stood up and stomped out the Great Hall, lots of eyes following him out. Including amber colored eyes belonging to our resident werewolf.  
>When three of the four Marauders returned to the common room that night, there was no sign of Sirius Black. Figuring that he'd gone off in a huff, they all went to bed after a few games of Wizard's chess. Remus was a little less eager to leave it at that, may we point out.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews'd be lovely. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.  
>Tuesday Morning.<strong>

The next morning however, James, Remus and Peter were woken up by a very cheerful animagus.  
>"Get up, lovelies! Your gorgeous, smart, rich, wonderful best friend has someone to introduce you too!" He called, flicking his wand at each bed to open the curtains.<br>A deep chuckle sounded that was new to the majority of the room, waking them up more effectively than Sirius' shouting.  
>Remus saw them first, stood shoulder to shoulder, hands linked loosely. Sirius and the source of the alien sound. James was next, causing him to cough and splutter in response. Peter last, looking a little dazed and confused.<br>"Sirius, who is this?" James asked, finally recovering. He sneaked a glance at Remus, who was glaring heavily at the pair. He secretly cheered him on, wondering what the hell was going on.  
>"This, is Alex." Sirius said, grinning.<br>Remus recognised the boy as Alex Gaskarth, Ravenclaw, sixth year like themselves. His eyes darkened.  
>"And?" James prompted, hoping this was all some sick joke.<br>"He's my new boyfriend." Alex smiled at this, obviously pleased with himself. Remus snorted before storming into the bathroom.  
>"What crawled up his ass and died?" Sirius asked James.<br>"Wow, Sirius. Even you're not that stupid." James said, getting out of bed and beginning to change, Peter following suit.  
>"James, that doesn't make sense. Anyway, I wanted to tell you first, before we come out to the whole of Hogwarts!" Sirius said, beaming and dragging Alex from the room.<br>"James?" Peter said quietly.  
>"Yeah, Pete?" He replied, straightening his tie.<br>"Why has Sirius got a boyfriend that's not Remus?"  
>James looked at him, shocked.<br>"How did you -"  
>"I'm not that oblivious, you know." Peter said as he pulled on his shoes.<br>"Well, in answer to your question, because he's a bloody coward."  
>Remus came out of the bathroom, and quickly changed, before the three of them went down to breakfast, Remus still fuming.<br>When they reached the great hall, it was chaos.  
>"Oh, shit." James said, heading through the crowd to the Gryffindor table, where most of the eyes in the room were looking.<br>"Ah, so Sirius has come out then?" Remus said quietly, gesturing to a small group of sobbing young girls. James turned to reply, but stopped dead at the pain on Remus' face.  
>"Rem?" James said, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder, hoping to stop him staring into space.<br>Peter coughed beside him and nodded towards the Gryffindor table behind them. James looked around, and saw the reason for Remus' pain. There, where Sirius and Remus usually sat side by side, was Sirius and Alex, feeding each other fruit and pancakes.  
>"How?" Remus whispered. "How can this be happening?"<br>"Rem, let's talk." James said, nodding to Peter who took a seat at the table, before dragging Remus out the great oak doors. They reached the lake quickly, and Remus threw his bag down before flopping down beside it, huffing.  
>"What did you want, James?" Remus asked, lying back and closing his eyes to the daylight. James watched as he visibly relaxed in the calm of the outdoors.<br>"You like him?" James asked outright.  
>"Who?"<br>"Snivellus. Who d'you think, Moony?" James said sarcastically.  
>Remus sighed heavily, sitting back up. He looked at James, a serious expression on his face.<br>"You are not to tell anyone, okay?" Remus said, confirming James' suspicions.  
>"This is perfect, Moony! He likes you, you like him!" James said excitedly.<br>"Are you an idiot?"  
>"Well, Minnie, Evans, My mum, My dad, Filch, and countless others have told me I am. But not now, no."<br>"James, Sirius has a boyfriend. A boyfriend he liked enough to come out to the whole school for. He clearly does not like me."  
>"Remus, what happened yesterday?"<br>"Lots of things, James."  
>"At dinner. What did I tell you? That Sirius definitely did not deny?"<br>"James, he didn't need to deny it." Remus whispered. "I could see he was disgusted by the very idea of it. Of liking me."  
>James felt awful, as he heard Moony's voice break towards the end of his whisper. Sirius was going to bloody pay, Goddammit.<p>

"Sirius fucking Black!" James yelled, spotting his best friend in the library with his new boyfriend.  
>"Oh, hi James." Sirius said, before returning his attention to Alex. Alex smiled at James kindly.<br>"Why are you in the library?" James blurted out.  
>"Alex wanted to study." Sirius said, sensing James' annoyance.<br>"You only ever come in here for Moony."  
>"Who's Moony?" Alex asked, looking up from his parchment.<br>"Remus." James supplied.  
>"Well now I come in here for Alex, okay?" Sirius said.<br>"So you're saying you won't come in here for moony anymore?" hoping that Sirius would understand what he was really asking.  
>"Just Alex." Sirius said, trying to convince James that he didn't like Remus anymore. Because he didn't. Not one bit.<br>"In that case, you're a bastard, Black." James said, before turning and leaving.  
>"Did I miss something? Why does it matter if you come to the library for Remus?" Alex asked, a confused expression on his face.<br>Merlin, and Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3.  
>Tuesday Afternoon.<br>**  
>Remus was confused. Spectacularly so. Honestly, Padfoot was always leaving him this way. Whether it be the bizarre things his fellow Gryffindor often says, or the way the boy made Remus feel, Sirius was regularly leaving him completely confused, usually without even realizing.<br>Today's situation was different. He was sure that Sirius knew what state he would leave Remus in, after not denying the feelings James said to exist before presenting his new boyfriend to the entire student body.  
>That's why Remus can currently be found in the library, paying no attention to the book in front of him, worry lines on his forehead.<br>"- And then I said, that's not butterbeer Frank!" Remus' head shot up at the sound of that far too familiar voice.  
>"Oh, Sirius that's hilarious!" Alex's voice followed, cracking with laughter.<br>Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius had recounted the story of the Marauders most recent prank to anyone who'd listen. He had to agree with Alex though, it had been hilarious. And Sirius had had that look, too. The one where his grey eyes darkened with mischief and his grin was threatening to break his face. Remus smiled softly, before the object of his affection's voice brought him back to earth.  
>"It really was! All Remus' idea -" Sirius stopped suddenly, as though he had said something wrong. Remus decided he'd leave before the two boys found his hiding place, so he packed away his books and sneaked out of the library, missing the stormy eyes following him out.<br>Remus reached the Entrance Hall and was about to carry on to the tower, but he hesitated and decided to head outside. He wanted more time to think. This morning, James had found out about his feelings for their handsome best friend. James had looked almost scarily angry when Remus had started his self-deprecating thing, before saying a hasty goodbye and storming off. Had he said something to Sirius? Why had the boy stopped upon saying his name? The situation was so confusing to Remus. After yesterday's antics, he had almost believed that Sirius genuinely liked him. Then Alex had entered the scene, and his stupid belief had been ripped out from underneath him. How could he ever believe someone like Sirius would like someone like him? Someone who turned into a horrifying beast every four weeks? Remus shook his head, before taking a seat by a large tree beside the lake. He yawned, and decided to take a nap. His last thought before he drifted off, was that he hoped Sirius wasn't to busy with Alex to remember that it was full moon in one week.

"Sirius? What are you looking at?" Alex asked, touching Sirius lightly on the arm.  
>Sirius eyes flicked back from Remus' retreating form to his boyfriend's blue eyes. He smiled.<br>"Sorry, 'Lex. I thought I saw Snivellus."  
>Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you hate Severus so much. He's very good at potions."<br>"You're such a Ravenclaw." Sirius said, twining his fingers with Alex's.  
>"I mean it though, Sirius. Sometimes you're too mean."<br>"Alex, I hear this enough from Remus. It's mutual, he's the same to us."  
>"Hm, I guess so." Alex pulled his hand away from Sirius' to pull out his books. "So, speaking of Remus.."<br>"What is it?" Sirius asked, noticing Alex's discomfort.  
>"What's the situation there? You're all acting really weird, and you get all jumpy when he's mentioned. Have you fallen out?"<br>"It's complicated, babe."  
>Alex smiled at the name, but continued. "You can tell me, you know."<br>"We - well, we have history let's say."  
>"You and Remus? Together?"<br>"Well no, not together. But I liked him before you and I were together and it made things awkward for a while."  
>"So that's what James meant by 'not going to the library for Remus anymore'!" Alex exclaimed, seeming relieved to have solved it.<br>"Yeah, it was."  
>"Do you still - I mean - don't worry." Alex stuttered, before hiding behind a book.<br>"Lex?" Sirius said, pulling the book out of his hand. "I don't have feelings for Remus anymore. Just you. I only come to the library for you."  
>As Alex smiled and pulled Sirius into a hug, muttering "Soppy Gryffindor", Sirius felt a pain in his chest due to the blatant lie.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.  
>ThursdayFriday.**

Two nights later, and James decided to stage an intervention.  
>"Evans - I mean, Lily?" James said quietly, standing beside a puffy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, in which the feisty redhead sat reading a book.<br>"Potter." Lily nodded, not taking her eyes from the page infront of her.  
>"I could use some help." He replied, running a hand through his unruly hair nervously.<br>"What a polite way to ask."  
>"Please, lily? It's for Remus."<br>Lily looked up at that, as James had believed she would. Her and Remus have been close friends since their first year here, the two of them being the smartest students in their year.  
>"What's happened?" She asked, closing her book. James was momentarily distracted by her bright emerald eyes.<br>"Well, Sirius happened." He answered, sitting on the arm of her chair tentatively.  
>"Ah, I understand." She nodded.<br>"You what? He told you?"  
>"James Potter, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a very observant person. Remus didn't have to tell me." She said haughtily.<br>"Ah, so he didn't actually tell you?" James grinned.  
>"I never said that. What did the prat do now?"<br>"Lily, he's my best mate!"  
>"And he's a prat." She said matter-of-factly.<br>James sighed, not wanting to cause an argument. "I need you to help me get Sirius and Remus together."  
>"Mm, okay. I'll do it for Remus."<br>"Thank you!" He pulled her into a one armed hug.  
>"Potter!" Lily exclaimed, pushing him off the arm and laughing when he fell bottom first.<br>"Sorry." He replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his tailbone. "So what do we do?"  
>"We make Sirius jealous, of course." Lily grinned cheekily.<p>

This was the first breakfast in three days that Sirius had eaten with them, and he'd hardly said a few words, preferring to make eyes at his boyfriend. Remus guessed that he had sat next to Peter, rather than in his usual seat with James, in order to face the Ravenclaw table. Piling bacon onto his plate, Remus scowled. He knew that if looked behind him to the Gryffindor table he'd see the same stupid face on Alex that he could see on Sirius now.  
>"Hi, Remus." Said a voice, and Remus turned around to see Mary McDonald stood behind him. He smiled.<br>"Hi, Mary." He said kindly.  
>"How are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm good thank you. How are you?" Remus replied.  
>"I'm really good thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to Charms with me after breakfast. We have it together, after all." She said, looking nervous.<br>"I'd love to." Remus said, grinning.  
>She nodded and smiled before walking on to her usual seat.<br>"What was that?" Peter asked, and Remus turned to see his three friends staring at him.  
>"Nothing, why?" Remus replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.<br>"She was flirting with you! Go moony!" James said quickly, catching Lily's eye and grinning. She gave him a thumbs-up.  
>"She just said hello." Remus said, blushing.<br>"And checked you out." James added.  
>"And asked you out." Peter supplied.<br>"Walking to class is not a date, Pete!" Remus said, laughing.  
>"Not far off!" James said grinning.<br>"You'll be holding hands soon." Peter said.  
>"Snogging in corridors."<br>"We'll have to play third wheel."  
>"'Oh, Remus! Let's leave your friends and go make passionate love!'" James said in a squeaky voice, swooning.<br>"'Of course, Mary my love! Anything for you!'" Peter said, making puppy dog eyes.  
>"You too are terrible. It's just a walk to class."<br>"I'm going to write that down to quote in my best man's speech at your wedding. I can just see it now -" James began.  
>"Don't even go there." Remus said, lips twitching with held in laughter.<br>Sirius got up suddenly, pushing his plate forwards forcefully. "Got to go." He said quickly, before exiting the Great Hall quickly. James looked at lily and smirked. This might just work.  
>"Probably meeting Alex." Remus mumbled, good mood vanishing.<br>"Who cares what Scrooge is doing? You've got yourself a girlfriend!"  
>"Scrooge? James, it's March. And it's a walk to class!" He said, lips turned up in a half smile.<br>"Whatever, the point still stands. McDonald has a crush on you."  
>Remus found that hard to believe. He thought about how he'd feel if it were true. Would he want to go out with her? He definitely thought she was attractive with her pretty, pale face and her dark curly hair. And being bisexual, he was open to relationships with females. But he didn't know whether his feelings for Sirius would go away. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. A distraction. And maybe he'd even make Sirius a little jealous.<br>"Remus? Are you ready to go?" Mary's voice came from behind him. He nodded and picked up his bag, scowling at James' wink and Peter's smirk.  
>"Let's go." they left the great hall and headed towards their classroom, chatting lightly. When they turned the corner and came into the Charms corridor, they were Met with a rather shocking sight. Sirius was pressing Alex against the wall, his hands either side of Alex, Alex's around Sirius' waist. They were kissing fiercely.<p>

Remus started to shake with anger. He could feel the werewolf inside of him, and he let out a low, threatening growl. His fists clenched tightly and above him a chandelier smashed, raining glass down on them. Mary shrieked and ran into the Charms classroom, followed by many other students. Alex and Sirius had pulled apart, both staring wide eyed at Remus.  
>"Remus?" Came a familiar voice, tentative and kind. Remus looked beside him to see Lily, James and Pete looking at him with eyes concerned and worried. He relaxed his fists, unclenching them and breathing deeply.<br>"Come on, Moons." James said, leading him out of the Charms corridor. "Professor, we're just going to go calm Remus down, if that's okay?" Lily said, speaking to the small wizard who had just come out into the corridor.  
>"Of course, Miss Evans." He replied nervously, eyes flicking from Alex and Sirius, to Remus and the three other students pulling him away.<br>"Remus? What happened?" James said as they turned a corner and Remus sank to the floor, leaning against the wall.  
>"I lost control." He replied, head in his hands.<br>"We can see that." Lily said, sitting on his left side and James followed suit, sitting on his right. Peter sat cross legged in front of the group.  
>"Of everything. Of the wolf, of my magic." James and Peter's eyes widened at the mention of the wolf, and Lily snorted.<br>"He told me ages ago. Besides, I had almost worked it out myself."  
>"How could one person make me do that, James? How could one person break me down that much?" Remus asked, voice breaking.<br>James glanced at Lily, understanding. "What did he do, Rem?" Pete asked.  
>"Mary and I - oh god, Mary saw it!"<br>"It's fine, Remus. I'll tell her that you and Sirius had fallen out. Carry on." Lily urged.  
>"Mary and I turned into the Charms corridor, and they were there. Sirius and Alex," Remus spat. "They were kissing. Against the world. As if they didn't know they could get caught. As if they -"<br>Lily interrupted him by pulling him into a tight hug. "Listen, Remus. I want you to go back to the Tower and calm down, you have a free period after charms anyway. Peter and I'll take notes for you, and you James, just go back and cool off."  
>"Thanks, lily." James said, standing up and pulling Remus to his feet. He offered his hand to lily and grinned when she took it and pulled herself up.<br>"Thank you, Lil." Remus said, smiling at her. Lily and Peter left the two of them, walking through the now free of glass charms corridor and going into the classroom.  
>"Come on Moony, I think you need some chocolate."<p>

* * *

><p><em>oh i do love angry moony. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.  
>(Friday, Charms)<br>**  
>"Professor?" McDonald's voice came from the table behind him, and Sirius glared at his parchment. She had an annoying voice. "Do you think I could go see Remus?"<br>Sirius clenched his fist, knowing that if anyone should go see Remus it was him.  
>"I'm sure Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew and Miss Evans are perfectly capable of dealing with Mr Lupin. You may see him after class. Now class, today we are working on Cheering Charms." Sirius tuned out Professor Flitwick's high pitched voice, more concerned about Remus. He felt Alex touch his thigh, and turned to face him. As he looked at him, he noticed a few things.<br>His eyes were the wrong colour, they should be amber. His hair was the wrong colour, it should be a light brown. His smile was wrong, his unscarred skin was wrong, it was all wrong. Yet Sirius returned the soft smile, and placed his hand over Alex's on his thigh.  
>That was when Lily and Peter walked in. They spoke to Flitwick before heading to their seats. Lily glared at Sirius and Alex's hands, and whispered menacingly to him, "I hope you're happy, Black", before taking her seat next to Mary. Mary immediately fired a dozen questions at Lily, who answered them all calmly. Sirius turned his attention back to Alex, and sighed heavily. He had really messed up this time.<p>

That night, Alex and Sirius were sat on the astronomy tower. It had been a terrible day. Remus had been excused from all classes, teachers knowing about the incident this morning. James had still sat beside Sirius in their classes, but neither had said much, avoiding the topic of Remus all together. Sirius sat with Alex at lunch and dinner, as James and Peter brought food to Remus, who was in the dorms. He wanted to join them so badly, but he knew he couldn't. It had been five days now since he'd had a conversation with Remus, or made him laugh, and Sirius missed him so much.  
>"What you thinking about, Siri?" Alex asked, wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist and pulling him closer.<br>"Nothing, really."  
>"The moon's huge tonight. Must be a full soon." Alex said quietly. "The scary werewolves will be out soon."<br>Sirius froze. Alex was right. The moon was huge. He started to think. Remus' anger. His growl. It was Friday today. The full moon is Monday. Shit. How could he have forgotten? They usually planned their nights as a group. But then, I haven't been with the Marauders as a group since Sunday night. He thought.  
>"So you're going to have to protect me from them, Sirius." Alex's voice cut into his thoughts. He looked at Alex.<br>"From who?" he asked.  
>"The werewolves, Siri. They're monsters."<br>"Don't say that." Sirius said shortly, pulling away.  
>"They are, they eat people, Sirius!"<br>"Stop it." Sirius said angrily.  
>"Sirius, you're being idiotic. Werewolves aren't human. They're beasts." He said, seemingly confused at Sirius' behaviour.<br>"You don't know anything, Alex!" Sirius shouted.  
>"I obviously know more than you, if you think that being a werewolf is okay." Alex said.<br>Sirius snorted. "Being a werewolf is okay. I never would have pegged you as the prejudiced type, Alex." He stood up and walked towards the door.  
>"Sirius! What? Where are you going?" Alex called after him.<br>How dare he say those things? This is exactly why people treat Remus the way they do! His own boyfriend. "How could you?" Sirius whispered, his heart aching for Remus. It had been too long, and there was a gaping hole inside of him that needed to be filled will Remus' smiles and laughs and the way he bites his lip when he's concentrating.  
>Sirius needed him, far more than the other boy needed Sirius.<p>

Remus, Peter and James were lounging on Remus' bed. James and Peter were sat atop the covers munching chocolate and playing exploding snap while Remus was in the bed, with his nose buried in a book.  
>"So, Remus, what are you going to where for your date tomorrow?" James asked, picking up another chocolate frog.<br>"I hadn't thought about it." Remus replied. After lily had explained to Mary that Sirius and Remus had fallen out, Mary came to visit Remus. They played wizards chess and exchanged small talk, and then Mary asked him to accompany her to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Remus had agreed. He loved Hogsmeade, and he really did enjoy spending time with Mary. James had been delighted to hear about the date, and he and Peter had put on another little skit, acting out their date tomorrow.  
>"I must have enough Dumbledore's to build a life-size Dumbledore." James moaned, throwing the chocolate frog card back down on the bed an turning to Remus. "Well, you have to impress -"<br>That was when the door slammed open, and a red faced, teary eyed Sirius stormed in, heading straight to his bed and closing the curtains fiercely.  
>"- her." James finished eyes wide and staring openly at Sirius, just as Remus and Peter were doing.<br>Remus was worried. Sirius rarely cried. He thinks he's only seen him cry three times. When he told Remus he knew he was a werewolf, when he ran away from home, leaving Regulus behind, and now. It was unnerving and Remus didn't know what to do.  
>"Uh -" James said, looking from Remus to Peter. "You go, I'll talk to him." he gestured at the sniffling noises coming from Sirius' bed.<br>"Okay, if you're sure." Remus said, stepping out of bed.  
>"Someone has to." James smiled softly, nodding for them to leave.<p>

"So you're telling me, you stormed in here like a bloody nut job, because Alex said werewolves are scary?" James said, shaking his head in disbelief at his best mate's curled up form.  
>"No, James!" Sirius shot up, glaring at him. "I'm telling you I stormed in here like a 'bloody nut job' because Alex said that Werewolves weren't human, that they were beasts and that it wasn't okay to be a werewolf!"<br>"Alex said that? But he seemed so nice." James said, in shock.  
>"I know. But he's as prejudiced as the population of Slytherin house. I should have known, he's always sticking up for Snivellus." Sirius said, rolling his angry eyes.<br>"Why the bloody hell are you with this guy?" James asked incredulously.  
>"Asking myself the same question." Sirius said, looking at his hands. "And then I remembered - I'd forgotten, James - that the full moon is on Monday!"<br>"Thank god you bloody well remembered. It's been eating Moony up. He hasn't said but I can tell. Well, lily can."  
>"Lily? Evans?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.<br>"Yeah, we're friends now." James said, blushing.  
>"Aw, well done prongs!" Sirius said, hugging James.<br>"The point is Sirius, you're back. Don't ever leave us again, okay? It messes the system up." James said.  
>"Miss me, did you?" Sirius winked.<br>"Shut up, pads. Oh, by the way. Your timing's shit."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Remus has a date tomorrow."  
>Sirius went silent. "Why would that affect me?" he said, voice calm.<br>"You're finally free to stop being such a ponce and tell Moony you want little werewolf babies with him, and he's going out with McDonald."  
>Sirius growled. "Stupid wench."<br>"Sirius, don't mess this up for him."  
>"I'm not going to, James. I put him through a lot when I should have just sucked it up and told him how I feel. It's my own fault, I accept the consequences."<br>James stared at him in shock and then shook his head. "Never, ever go out with a Ravenclaw again."  
>Sirius pushed James off the bed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. **

Saturday morning, and everything was returning to normal, finally. Sirius was back and as cheerful and hilarious as ever, Remus was smiling a lot more, despite the upcoming full moon, Peter was oblivious to everything again, and James asked Evans out when they arrived at breakfast. All was right with the world again. Or so it seemed, to an innocent passer by.  
>To someone in the close knit group, it's obvious that things are not right. Sirius' smiles and laughs were fake and forced. Remus seemed utterly confused, constantly. Peter watched his friends closely, knowing that if one thing went wrong, every member of the group would suffer once again, and Lily smiled when she declined James' offer, and she most definitely did not call him 'Potter.'<br>"So Rem, hoping for some action in Madam Puddifoots?" James asked, smirking. Remus punched his arm.  
>"James, shut up." He growled, his gaze flicking to Sirius, who seemed very interested in his pancakes.<br>"But Remmy!" Peter whined. "We just want you to be happy!"  
>"I will be happy if you shut up." Remus said, earning a laugh from Sirius.<br>"God, I hope having a girlfriend makes you more cheerful." Said James, rolling his eyes.  
>"Don't be presumptuous, she's not my girlfriend. It's just a date." Remus said.<br>"She's liked you for ages, mate." James said knowingly.  
>"And you know this how?"<br>"I'm a genius."  
>"You're an idiot. Evans told him." Sirius supplied. Remus met his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. For goodness sake, they're just eyes. He thought.<br>"Of course." Remus replied, coughing.  
>"Remus?" Mary said, appearing behind Remus.<br>"Hi, Mary. You ready to go?"  
>"Yes, let's." She replied, and the two of them left the hall.<br>"Padfoot?" James said quietly, nudging his best friend. Sirius pulled his eyes from Remus and Mary's retreating forms and turning to the messy haired teen.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Honestly? no." Sirius answered brokenly, before getting up and heading out of the hall, head down.<p>

Remus was distracted. He knew this was unfair on Mary, but he couldn't stop thinking about the hurt in Sirius' eyes at breakfast, when they were speaking about Mary's date. He was so glad that Sirius had finally joined the others again, making the Marauders whole. But Sirius was different. He was quiet and distant more often than not, and it worried Remus. It was obvious that his break up with Alex had been hard, not that Remus actually knew what had happened, just that Alex had said something unforgivable about someone Sirius cared about. Neither James or Sirius would tell him anymore.  
>"- so?" Mary's voice pulled him back to earth. They were walking through Hogsmeade, other students milling around them.<br>"Sorry, what did you say?"  
>"Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoots?" She said, taking Remus' hand in hers.<br>Remus pulled his hand away quickly, and decided he really wasn't in the mood to get all lovey dovey with Mary today.  
>"Can we just go back to the castle? I'm tired." He said, looking at his feet.<br>"Remus, if you didn't want to go out with me you could have just said no." Mary said, sounding hurt. Remus lifted his eyes to meet hers, and began to protest.  
>"No, that's not what I meant -"<br>"I give up. You're obviously hung up on someone else, Remus. I really like you, but I will not be your replacement." Mary kissed Remus on the cheek, before turning and walking away. Remus wanted to call after her, tell her she was wrong, but he knew he'd be lying. He turned and headed back to the castle.

"Padfoot? Mate, you're worrying me." James said, sitting on Sirius' bed. The two of them were alone in the dorms, Remus on his date and Peter working on his Charms homework in the common room with Lily.  
>"Mm?" Sirius replied from his position on the bed, curled up and staring at the bed beside his, Remus'.<br>"For god's sake, snap out of it!" James shouted suddenly, making Sirius jump.  
>"What?" Sirius said.<br>"I get it, you like Remus. Get out there and do something then, you prat! You're Sirius black! You do not sit around and cry about your crushes, you go find them, flirt shamelessly until they jump your bones! I've had enough!" He said, gesturing wildly.  
>Sirius was quiet, his eyes wide. Then he let out a bark of laughter. The next thing he knew, he was clutching his sides, in hysterics.<br>"Oh Merlin - James! What - that was -"  
>"Spit it out, Pads. What is so funny!"<br>"That was the worst pep-talk ever!" Sirius said, falling onto his back on the bed. James' lip twitched upwards, before he broke out into a grin.  
>"That's the Sirius I know!" Nodding at Sirius' giggling form.<br>"Sorry for being a moaning Myrtle, Prongs." Sirius said, after recovering.  
>"S'okay. But I want you to get off your ass and do something about this." James replied.<br>"I will." Sirius said. "We Blacks always get what we want."  
>"That was creepy, I almost thought you were Regulus then."<br>Sirius shuddered. "The day that I am like him, you are to send me to Azkaban, okay?"  
>"Deal, mate." James smiled. "So, how are you going to seduce Messr. Moony?"<br>"With my staggering good looks and effortless charm, of course." He replied, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.  
>"Be serious here."<br>"Who else would I be?"  
>"Sirius!" James scowled, punching his shoulder.<br>"Alright, alright. I'm just going to tell him the truth. I think he deserves that, after all the shit that's gone down this week." Sirius said.  
>"That's very grown up of you."<br>"Then I'm going to snog him silly."  
>"And you ruined it." James said. "So, when?"<br>"After the full on Monday." Sirius replied.  
>"Wimp. You know Moony'll be too weak to punch you then."<br>"That thought never crossed my mind."  
>"Prat." James said, tickling Sirius' sides.<br>"Love you too, sweetie." Sirius said breathlessly, smirking.  
>"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something? And here I was, thinking James was smitten with a certain redhead." A voice interrupted their play fighting, and Sirius shot up, knocking James onto the floor.<br>"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, wide grin on his face.  
>"Moony? What are you doing here?" James asked from the floor.<br>"I live here, see." Remus replied sarcastically.  
>"Funny. Why aren't you with McDonald?"<br>"I sort of messed that up." Remus said, scratching his neck awkwardly.  
>"Hey ho!" Sirius said, grinning widely.<br>"Glad to see you're back to your usual self, Siri." Remus said, smiling softly.  
>Sirius smiled in return. Remus was the only person allowed to call him that, he decided.<br>"Glad to be back."  
>"Now that you two are done, can we please get lunch? I'm starving." James said, getting to his feet.<br>"Sure, let's go." Remus replied, heading to the door.  
>"So, Remus. What went wrong?" James asked, following him out the door. "Did you bite her?"<br>Remus kicked him in response.

When the three of them reached the great hall, Sirius was accosted by Alex.  
>"Sirius!" He said, making the three Marauders turn in surprise.<br>"Hi, Alex." Sirius replied, before turning to leave.  
>"Sirius, please wait."<br>"We'll leave you to it?" James said uncertainly.  
>"No, you two can stay. This won't take long." Sirius replied, grabbing James' and Remus' wrist and pulling them back, ignoring the spark that was caused by the latter boy's skin.<br>"I just want to apologize. I miss you." Alex said, eyes filled with regret.  
>"I accept your apology, Alex. But we are over. What you said was unforgivable." Sirius replied, eyes flicking to Remus, seeing a confused expression on his face.<br>"Why are you so touchy about this! It's not like you're a werewolf!" Sirius closed his eyes as Remus gasped beside him.  
>"It doesn't matter. You're prejudiced and it disgusts me, to be frank. We're leaving." Sirius spun on his heel and walked off, his friends close behind him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.<br>"Sirius?" Remus said softly.  
>"I'm going to go into the hall, guys. I haven't asked Evans out yet today." James said, before going into the hall.<br>"Sirius, what did Alex say?" Remus asked, amber eyes guarded.  
>"He said that being a werewolf wasn't okay. I'm sorry, Remus."<br>"You shouldn't apologize for people's prejudice, Pads. Besides, I'm used to it." Remus smiled sofly, before pulling Sirius into a tight hug and murmuring "Thank you."  
>Sirius' gut filled with butterflies at the simple gesture, and a wide smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.  
>(MondayTuesday).**

Monday came around fast for the four Marauders, and classes passed quickly. Before they knew it, Remus was being led off to the Whomping Willow by Madam Pomfrey.  
>"James?" Sirius said from under the cloak, as James, Sirius and Peter watched Remus from the edge of the forbidden forest.<br>"What's up, Padfoot?"  
>"I've been thinking. You know how all the feelings Remus hides come out on these nights, what if he's still angry with me?"<br>"Remus won't hurt you, Pads." James said, reading his best friend's mind.  
>"I know Remus won't. That's not to say Moony won't." Sirius sighed heavily.<br>"Guys, that's Pomfrey. Let's go." Peter said after a few moments silence. The three of them walked quickly over to the Whomping Willow, and levitated a stick to press down on the knot. The moon wasn't fully risen yet, so they'd be safe to go in in human form. They sneaked through the passage and found themselves in the beaten down house.  
>"Remmy?" James called, and they heard a muffled reply from the master bedroom.<br>When they entered the room, they saw Remus looking out the window, biting down on his lip. Sirius closed his eyes. That small movement always pulled at his heartstrings. He never knew why. When he opened his eyes, Remus was gesturing frantically at the window. Sirius followed his hands, and saw that the moon was almost highest in the sky. Nodding to Peter and James, Sirius changed into Padfoot. The three of them stood beside the door in their animagus forms, and the last thing Sirius saw before he covered his eyes and ears was Remus' beautiful Amber eyes being swallowed by blackness. He felt something solid poke at his paw, and opened his eyes to see Prongs beside him, nodding his head towards where Remus had been stood. He looked to the spot, and saw a large Werewolf in his place. The werewolf was bent over, making moaning noises. He padded forward slowly, trying to show himself to Moony. Moony was used to the three creatures by now, but they still had to be cautious around him. When Sirius arrived in front of Moony, the werewolf looked up. Their eyes met, and Sirius was sure that he had nothing to worry about. Moony wasn't going to hurt him. Then, Moony lifted his large head, and howled painfully, before bringing his large claws down on Sirius' back sharply. Sirius yowled in pain, before the werewolf used his paw to push him forcefully into the far wall. Sirius saw black, and he passed out.

"- I'm so sorry, Sirius! I'm so sorry." Sirius heard the broken voice saying, as he woke, but before he could open his eyes and figure out who that was and where he was, he felt a searing pain in his side.  
>"Holy shit!" He yelled, eyes shooting open.<br>"That language is not needed in here, Mr. Black." Called the voice of Madam Pomfrey. Ah, he was in the hospital wing.  
>"Sirius! Oh, thank god you're okay!" Said the broken voice again, and Sirius identified it as Remus. He turned quickly to face his friend, but immediately regretted it. The movement caused a pain in his wounded rib cage and chest, and he called out again.<br>"Sirius, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened -" Remus said, and Sirius noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, as though he'd been crying. Then Sirius remembered that last night had been the full moon. He gasped upon realizing why he was in the hospital wing, and understood what was going on.  
>"Remus, why on earth are you not resting? The full moon was last night!" He exclaimed, turning to his pale and tired looking friend.<br>"I've been telling him the same, but he won't listen to me. Says you're more important." Said Madam Pomfrey, bustling over to Sirius' bed and pouring something into a glass. "Take this, it'll help the pain."  
>Sirius gulped it down, and instantly felt a soothing sensation in the places he was hurt. He then turned to a now blushing Remus.<br>"Remus, you look awful. You need to sleep."  
>"But -" Remus began.<br>"We can talk after. Just sleep."  
>"I'm so sorry, Sirius." Remus whispered, before climbing into the bed beside Sirius. His breathing soon evened out and quiet snores were heard soon after.<br>"So, Pomfrey, what's happening to me?" Sirius said quietly to the matron, careful not to wake Remus up. "Am I dying?"  
>"I wish." Said a voice from the doorway, and Sirius turned to see James, Peter and surprisingly, Lily, carrying armfuls of chocolate frogs which they dumped on Sirius bedside table.<br>"Mr. Potter! Don't say things like that." Madam Pomfrey said, holding back a smile. "No, Mr. Black, you are not dying. Last night, you idiotically went into the shrieking shack, hoping that you would be undetected. Remus, however, found you, and you managed to escape with a couple of broken ribs and some nasty gashes. I'd say you're awfully lucky. Now if you're alright here, I'm going to go speak to Professor Dumbledore."  
>After she left the room, James turned to Sirius. "That's all bullshit, obviously."<br>"I know, I just wanted to know what injuries I had." Sirius said, smiling.  
>"How's Remus?" Lily asked.<br>"He's alright. He's sleeping. We're going to talk later." Sirius replied.  
>"Turns out you were right, Moony hadn't quite forgiven you." James said.<br>"Sirius Black is always right." Sirius said, smirking widely.  
>"You're an idiot, black. How can you joke right now?" Lily said incredulously.<br>"Because I don't hold this against Remus, and things like this have happened before."  
>"Not quite like this though." Peter said quietly.<br>"It's fine, honestly, I deserved it."  
>"I can't believe you're animagi!" Lily squealed, changing the subject.<br>"Prongs!" Sirius said loudly. "You told her?"  
>"Even you're not idiotic enough to go visit Remus when he's Moony." James said, only looking slightly ashamed. "So I told her everything."<br>"I suppose she's an honorary Marauder now." Sirius said.  
>"Well, I hope so." James said, blushing deeply as his hand linked with Lily's.<br>"Wait, what?" Sirius said, staring at their hands. "Finally!"  
>James and Lily laughed, and Peter nodded in agreement.<br>"She finally gave in." Peter said grinning.  
>"Good on you, Lilypad." Sirius said, reaching for a chocolate frog from the pile on his bedside table.<br>"Anyway, we have classes." Lily said, tugging on James' arm.  
>"It's Tuesday?" Sirius murmured, mouth filled with chocolate.<br>"Yeah, mate. You were unconscious through the night. We'll take notes for you. See you." James said, and the three of them left.  
>Sirius cuddled down into the covers, and hoped that Remus would forgive himself for this. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

Remus woke a little after Sirius drifted off. His eyes were sore from all the crying, and he felt weak. He sat up against the pillows and looked over at his friend's sleeping form. He couldn't believe he had hurt him. Hurt Sirius. The only thing that consoled him slightly was that he knew he'd never, ever intentionally hurt the other boy. He had no control over the wolf's behaviour, and he knew that Sirius was aware of that. He also knew that Sirius would forgive him right away, it was just who he was. He smiled softly, thanking the gods that Sirius Black was so understanding.  
>Said boy stirred slightly, and Remus got out of bed and walked over to him. He sat down on the chair beside the bed, and reached out to take Sirius' hand in his.<br>"I'm sorry, Sirius. I hope you'll forgive me." He whispered. Checking Sirius was sleeping, he added, "I love you", and brushed the hairs from the dark haired boy's forehead.  
>Then Sirius squeezed his hand, opened his stormy eyes to meet Remus' and whispered "I love you, too" sleepily.<br>Remus gasped loudly and jumped back.  
>"Sirius. I thought you were asleep!"<br>"I was." Sirius said, smiling. "I'm a light sleeper though, you should know that."  
>"Bugger." Remus said softly. Sirius let out a small laugh.<br>"Sirius, I'm sorry about hurting you."  
>"You've mentioned." Sirius replied, grinning. "Stop worrying, Moony. I deserved it for being a prat."<br>Remus laughed.  
>"So." Sirius began. "Do you really?"<br>"Yes. I can't help it - I just do." Remus said, sighing and putting his head in his hands.  
>"Well, that's good." Sirius grinned.<br>"What?" Remus asked wide eyed.  
>"Didn't you hear me say I love you too?"<br>"I just thought - how?"  
>"How? In every way." Sirius said simply.<br>"It just doesn't make sense. I'm me, and you're you."  
>"You always were the clever one." Sirius said sarcastically.<br>Remus rolled his eyes before looking down again. Sirius lifted his chin, and Remus met his eyes. They were - excuse the pun - serious.  
>"Do you not get it? You're amazing. Everything you do makes me fall to pieces a little, but puts me back together right away. The way you bite your lip, the way you smile, how cute you are when you're tired. Gods, Moony. You're perfect and I can't handle it anymore! I've loved you since we were thirteen and you went on that date with Hestia." Sirius whispered.<br>Remus leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sirius'.  
>"That's funny." He said, smiling softly. "I spent the whole of my date with Hestia thinking about you. How I'd feel if I were there with you. I realized then that I was in love with my best friend. I never thought you'd be in the same boat."<br>"Well, I was, and I am. So where shall we sail, Moony?" Remus laughed, and finally their lips met.

When James, Peter and Lily returned at lunch, the two of them were lying on Sirius' hospital bed, hands linked and laughing loudly.  
>"Finally!" James mimicked Sirius' earlier statement, laughing. Sirius threw a chocolate frog card at his head. He bent down to pick it up. "Are you bloody kidding me? It's Dumbledore!"<br>Peter and Remus laughed loudly, and James grinned.  
>"I feel like I'm missing something." Sirius said, looking at the other three with a confused expression.<br>"Don't worry, Black. Me too." Lily said.  
>"Oh, well that's reassuring." Sirius mocked, smiling.<br>Lily threw the chocolate frog card back at him.  
>"So, you two?" Peter said.<br>"Together." They said in unison.  
>"Well, that was creepy." James said.<br>"I'm so happy for you, both of you." Lily said, walking over and hugging them both.  
>"So are we." They said together, before laughing at James' grimace.<br>"Did you plan that?" He asked.  
>"Nope. This, however," Sirius replied, flicking his wand at the pile of Chocolate frog cards, "We did plan."<br>James' eyes flew open as every one of the remaining chocolate frogs sprang to life and leaped at him, chasing him from the hospital wing to the sound of Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter's laughter.

Sirius and Remus left the hospital wing later that day, and walked to dinner with James, lily and Peter. Lily and James entered the great hall first, her arm around his waist and his draped over her shoulder, a happy smile on their faces. Peter followed close behind, a smile on his face at the thought of the upcoming meal. Before Remus entered the hall, he turned to Sirius.  
>"Are we going to do this? Go public?" He asked, looking down at their linked hands. Sirius pulled his hand away to wrap his arms around Remus' waist and pull him close.<br>"After everything that we've been through, Remus Lupin, I want everyone to see that I am yours and you are mine. I want everyone to see how happy you make me. So yes, we are." He said.  
>Remus smiled before kissing him softly. They walked into the great hall, wide smiles on their faces and hands entwined. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded around the hall, and a few girls collapsed into tears. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table side by side, opposite James, Lily and Peter, Remus looked up to the head table and met the headmasters twinkling eyes. The old man smiled, and raised his glass to Remus. Remus nodded, before piling food onto his plate. Sirius leaned across to grab some potatoes, and kissed his cheek. Remus grinned. He could get used to this.<br>"So you're a couple now?" A voice said bitterly behind them. They turned to see Alex. "And you said you'd only 'go to the library' for me."  
>"Hi, Alex." James said, waving. Lily and Peter repeated the sentiment, and Remus and Sirius laughed.<br>"That is a bizarre metaphor." Remus said, shaking his head.  
>"It's better than replacing the word 'you', with dessert foods when James tries to tell you I fancy you." Sirius countered, and they both chuckled.<br>"Sorry about that!" James said, joining in their laughter.  
>"Well," Alex sneered at Remus. "Just make sure you don't say anything bad about werewolves. He's touchy with that."<br>There was silence as the four Marauders and Lily stared incredulously at that statement, before they launched into hysterical laughter. "Nutters." Alex said, walking away.  
>When they'd all recovered, Remus leaned across to whisper in Sirius' ear.<p>

"Hey, I hear you're touchy with Werewolves."

* * *

><p>aaah, last chapter! thanks for reading, and please pretty please, REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
